What If
by Im A WarriorGirl
Summary: The Grimms' thought that Mirror had been destroyed almost three years ago, but what if he isn't? What if he's just been hiding and waiting for the perfect moment to strike? What if they can't do anything?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my new Sister's Grimm story!**

**Story name:**** What if…**

**Summary:**** The Grimms' thought that Mirror had been destroyed almost three years ago, but what if he isn't? What if he's just been hiding and waiting for the perfect moment to strike? What if they can't do anything?**

**Ages:****Sabrina and Puck-almost 15**

**Daphne and Red- Almost 12**

**Basil- 3**

**Main Characters:**** Sabrina, Uncle Jake, Daphne, Red, Puck, Veronica, Mr Canis, Granny, Henry and Mirror.**

**Minor Characters:**** Queen of Hearts, Mayor Charming, Nottingham, Baba Yaga, and Snow White.**

**Pairings:**** Eventual Sabrina/Puck, Sabrina/Jake family bonding, and Veronica/Henry**

**Sabrina's POV**

"PUCK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I woke up to my room filled with marionettes that looked identical to Pinocchio's. That was almost four years ago.

"Whadda want Grimm?" Puck asked as he walked into my bedroom. He was almost six feet tall now.

"Can't you see? This isn't funny anymore!" I screamed at him, while waving a Puck marionette in his face. For about three months after we destroyed mirror, Daphne and I woke up to these every morning.

"You insult me. I stopped pranking you with these years ago. Must have been someone else." He told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Who else would it be?" I asked with attitude.

"I don't know, maybe Pinocchio decided to visit," He said to me and tried to walk out of my room. Before he could leave, I grabbed my wand and waved it. The bedroom door shut and locked itself from the outside.

"Grimm! I thought you weren't allowed to use magic!" He complained.

"I'm not. But this is my emergency wand. Granny allows me to use this for emergencies only. And this is an emergency!" I said to him.

"How is this an emergency?" He asked with doubt in his voice.

"If you didn't do this, who did? Pinocchio is dead, remember? Baba Yaga decided he was useless. It's impossible he could have done this." I told him, annoyed.

"Whatever, now unlock the door." He said, getting more frustrated.

"What if I don't?" I asked with a smirk. He rolled his eyes and his wings popped out.

"See ya later Grimm!" He said evilly. He flew out my open window and onto the ground. Annoyed, I slammed my window shut.

_How did my window get open?_ I thought to myself.

"Uncle Jake!" I yelled with worry in my voice. I heard him walking up the steps. I unlocked my door before he reached the top.

"What's wrong 'Brina?" He asked when he walked in. Then he looked at what was in my hand.

"Sabrina, we told you to only use that for emergencies." He told me and tried to take it away.

"Uncle Jake, look around you." I said to him. He looked confused, but turned his attention to my bedroom.

"Did puck do this?" He asked me.

"No. I woke up and it was like this. Puck stopped doing this years ago." I said to him.

"What do your instincts tell you?" He asked me. He was testing my detective skills.

"Something's wrong. My window was open when I woke up, and it's always shut." I said to him. He looked worried.

Uncle Jake hadn't aged a bit over the past three years. He looked just as young as he was when we first met him.

"Are you sure? You know you're grandmother hates when a case actually turns out to be one of Puck's pranks." He said to me.

"I'm sure! Puck can't even get my window open without MY wand. And I keep it in my mirror." I said to him.

Daphne and I have our own rooms now, and we got our own magic mirrors. Custom made from Bunny Lancaster herself.

Uncle Jake looked around, thinking.

"So, only your wand can open your window, and only you can get your wand from your magic mirror?" He asked, just to get things straight.

"Yeah. Charlie won't let just anyone in my mirror." Charlie is my mirror's name.

"I'll talk to your grandmother, we might actually have a case. But you need to get ready." He told me.

"For what?" I asked him, curious.

"You forgot? It's YOUR birthday tomorrow! We're taking you to dinner tonight." Oops. I forgot.

"I totally forgot. What do I have to wear?" I asked, about to call for my mirror.

"Well, we're taking you back to the Big Apple. You're mom and dad are staying here, they have a surprise for you tomorrow. Wear something casual." He said and walked out of my room.

I can't believe I'm going to New York City! I haven't been there since Puck got his wings ripped off by the Jabberwocky.

My mirror is actually a closet. A closet that refills itself whenever I want or need new clothes. It's pretty amazing.

I picked out bright green skinny jeans, a long-sleeve plain black top, and converse. I put a hint of make-up on. I still remember Puck's exact words. _By the way, you don't need the make-up._

I put a tiny bit of eyeliner on, and a little bit of mascara. Not a lot.

I walked down stairs and saw Granny, Daphne, Red, Puck and Uncle Jake waiting for me. Mr Canis was probably in the car.

"Ready liebling?" Granny asked me. I nodded and grabbed my coat. We all headed out to the car and piled in.

Uncle Jake had used the stretching powder so we wouldn't be cramped.

"Ok everyone, just sit back and relax. This is going to be a long ride." Uncle Jake said and started the car.

The first half an hour of the car ride was silent. Daphne and Red were sitting next to each other, and Puck and I were sitting together.

Puck had matured over the years. He didn't pull as many pranks, and he accepted the fact that he was growing up.

"Grimm, where are we going?" He whispered to me, but I couldn't hear him. The car was too loud.

"What?" I yelled.

"Where are we going?" He yelled back.

"Didn't Granny tell you?" I asked him.

"Probably, but I wasn't listening." He hollered. I rolled my eyes.

"We're going somewhere in the Big Apple." I yelled to him. He nodded.

"But…why?" He asked me.

"Because tomorrow is my birthday!" I said to him, kind of offended.

"Oh…" He said and apologized. I've never heard him apologize before.

**Ok I am ending the chapter here. I will try and update soon. I hope you guys like it :D**

**-Cassie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! :D Here is chapter 2 ;)**

Sabrina POV-

"_Hello, Starfish. Did you miss me?" A mysterious voice asked. I turned around, I saw a familiar, yet foreign face in my mirror._

"_What the…?" I asked, as confusion came to me. I looked around my bedroom and it was filled with living marionettes._

"_You thought I was dead didn't you? You thought I had been destroyed." The voice said._

"…_Mirror. What do you want?" I asked with fear in my voice._

"_Just one thing. Every Grimm dead." He said and started shooting lightning bolts at me. I managed to duck and avoid all the strikes, until I noticed that the marionettes were also attacking me._

"_Grimm." A voice said to me._

"_GRIMM!"_

My eyes flew open. I looked around and Puck and I were alone.

"What happened?" I asked, wiping sweat off my forehead.

"Well, you fell asleep about an hour ago, and we just arrived in the big apple. They tried to wake you up, but you were useless." He said to me while eating an apple.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, sitting up.

"Waiting for us in the rest of us inside the restaurant." He said.

"Well, let's go." I said. He shrugged and opened the door for me. He started walking away, so I followed him.

"Which restaurant are we going to exactly?" I asked.

"Just follow me." He told me, annoyed. I silently agreed and followed him.

Now we're walking straight through Central Park. I think I know where we're going.

"Puck, are we going where I think we're going?" I asked him.

"If you think we're going to Faerie, then yes." He said as he walked up to the Hans Christian Andersen statue. He knocked on it and he disappeared. I did the same.

When I arrived in Faerie, I marveled at the sight. Buildings had been built, there was a park, a pool, a mall. I looked for the Golden egg, and found it just down the street…since when is there streets in Faerie?

The Golden Egg looked a lot different. Now it was a large bar, with a teen section.

I saw Momma behind the counter.

"Hey sugar. You're family's in the back room. Just follow the fairy-wing road." She said, and pointed to a road made out of fairy wings. Clever.

I came to a door labeled _Party Room_. I figured they are in there. I put my ear up to the door, and heard a familiar voice. More like evil laugh. I gulped and walked to another room. I don't want to believe that dream is real.

I walked down the hallway more, until I saw a door labeled _Grimm Family Only!_ I put my ear up to the door and heard nothing. I figured they were in there.

I opened the door and saw my whole family—including Mustardseed, Titania, Hamstead and Bess.

"Happy Birthday!" They all screamed. I had to smile. I looked around the room and saw a huge pile full of presents(at least over 100!) and a rather large cake.

Uncle Jake pulled me over to a throne (definitely made by Puck) and put a hat that said_ 15 Years old!_ On my head.

"We are going to start by opening all of your presents." He said to me with a smile on his face.

"All of them?" I asked in astonishment. He laughed.

"No, only the ones from us. The rest are from the citizens of Faerie." Granny told me. I nodded.

"Open mine first!" Daphne shouted, and put her palm in her mouth and bit down hard. She still did that.

She handed me her present, wrapped in all black paper. I started to shake it, but she stopped me.

"Don't! It's breakable!" She nearly screamed. I laughed and tore open the paper. Inside was a homemade glass cup, with a stained glass portrait of me.

"Where'd you get this?" I asked while smiling. She looked proud.

"I made it myself." She boasted.

"Thanks!" I said and hugged her. Next, Mustardseed gave me his present.

"I just wanted to thank you for, you know, saving Faerie. This is from my mom too." He told me and gave me his present. It was a dark blue dust in a bag.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's a special Fairy powder. Got it from Tinker bell." He said, and I heard Puck grumble.

"Let me guess. It makes me fly?" I asked hopefully. He nodded.

"Awesome! Thanks." I said to him. He smiled.

"Will you open mine next?" Red asked. She was still really shy. I nodded. She handed me a small, red package.

I opened it up, and inside were two pieces of Jewelry: A Garnet pendent necklace, and a Garnet ring.

"Where'd you get these?" I asked incredulously. They were beautiful.

"They were my grandmother's. I want you to have them. You're like a real sister to me." She said and gave me a hug.

"Thanks!" I said and hugged her back.

"My turn." Puck said. I looked at him in astonishment.

"You got me something?" I asked, with sarcasm. He rolled his eyes and handed me a card. Nothing was written on the inside or outside. But inside was 50 bucks.

"Thanks." I said and gave him a smile. Uncle Jake stepped forward with a long, slim package.

I took off the lid, and inside was a wooden wand. Engraved on the side was MERLIN.

"But, I'm not allowed to use magic." I told him.

"All of us thought it over. We decided we would let you use it. But if you start becoming touched, you will be forced to give it back." Granny told me.

"The wand is from us too." Mr Hamstead said, and motioned to him, Bess, and Mr Canis.

"Wow, thanks everyone. I love everything." I said.

"Is it time for cake now?" Both Puck and Daphne said at the same time. We all laughed.

We cut the chocolate ice cream cake, and handed out pieces. Once I got my piece I decided I needed to talk to Uncle Jake.

"Uncle Jake, can I talk to you alone?" I asked.

"Sure. Follow me." He said and I did. He led me into the hallway.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I had a dream, while I was sleeping in the car. I think it's related to the whole marionette thing." I told him seriously. He looked confused.

"What was your dream?" He asked me.

"It was Mirror! He was the one who opened my window and everything. Also, when I came here with Puck, I thought you guys were in the Party room. I put my ear up to the door and I heard Mirror talking and laughing." I told him seriously.

He thought for a moment.

"Mirror is dead, but he has never been gone. It is possible for a mirror to come back. I'll talk to your mom and dad about this too. For now, let's just enjoy your party." He said, and walked back down the hallway. I followed after him.

I had a sense that something(or someone) was following me. I looked back, and saw a flying black fog, and then I blacked out.

**OK! I'm done for this chapter. I'll upload the links for the necklace and ring onto my profile.**

**-Cassie 3**


End file.
